


Sweet Reprieve

by Cheshire_Smile



Series: Reyloween 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Breeding, Dark Reylo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Flying, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fruit, I Post With The Confidence Of A Mediocre Man, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is NOT the Bat, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Beta - We Die Like Kings, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reyloween, Silencer The Bat, Sorry No Monsterfucking This Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Smile/pseuds/Cheshire_Smile
Summary: Rey had a secret place that no other scavengers knew about. She found it years ago and has returned to it over and over again for sanctuary from her miserable life and sometimes just because she wants to. There is a tunnel with an alcove leading to the cave that is obviously visited often enough by people who leave a variety of useful things in the cupboards within. She has longed to meet these generous people that she has been anomalously leaving gifts for, but their visits never crossed.For her eighteenth birthday and another year that her parents don't come back for her, she goes to her Cave of Paradise again. However, one of the other frequenters of this paradise finally makes themselves known to her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reyloween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952746
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Sweet Reprieve

Rey found this place by accident right before a sandstorm hit when she was thirteen years old.

Rey had been out scavenging wreckage and lost track of time in the bowels of an old warship. When she emerged into the blazing light of the desert day and looked back towards home, she saw the telltale beige cloud of destruction. She would have just gone back into the warship to wait out the storm, but, after crawling around in it for hours, she knew that there was no place in it that would shield her properly. Sand may have been small bits of matter, but that matter was made up of sharp, tiny rocks that would cut anything to ribbons if given the chance. It would be more like death by a trillion cuts and it would not be a quick or painless death. Rey had seen several bloody corpses of those who did not find shelter in time being picked at by carrion birds a number of times in her life. She would chase the birds away before seeing if her fellow unlucky scavenger had anything worth keeping before burying them. She vowed long ago to always give herself plenty of time to find shelter from those storms. Not only did she not want to die like that, but she also didn't want her parents to come back and not find her because her bones were picked clean somewhere in an unmarked grave in the desert.

This was an area of the desert that Rey was unfamiliar with, but she could not go back home, so she hopped on her speeder and rode deeper into the desert. She hoped that she could outrun the storm long enough to find better shelter.

Better shelter, it turned out, came in the form of tall stone canyons that seemed to rise up straight out of the sand from nowhere. She only hesitated a moment before looking back at the quickly gaining sandstorm before speeding straight into one of the ravines. It was like a maze composed of completely vertical, smooth stone. Her heart was racing and her anxiety was spiking as she went deeper in and the longer she could no longer see how far away the sandstorm was. She was just following her instincts like she did her entire life. Whenever she was in dire straits, a voice within her would guide her to where she could find some sort of safety. She was beginning to doubt this voice for the first time in her life and briefly wondered if this would be her final, fatal mistake in trusting herself when she took a path leaning left and came upon a dead end with a cave leading into the stone walls of the labyrinth.

The entrance was too small for her to take her speeder with her, but she was able to quickly stop and hop off of it with her pack of bare essentials and some of her more precious finds before sprinting into the cave. 

She turned on the light that she'd built into her goggles as the darkness enveloped her. The tunnel was not large, roughly seven feet in diameter and, as it stretched on, she once again wondered at the wisdom of listening to her instincts. Her doubts were quashed not long after they were formed when the tunnel opened up slightly to reveal the tunnel continuing to the right with a smaller cavity to the left with a boulder only slightly obscuring its entrance. Without hesitation, Rey squeezed through the crack and, with great effort, rolled the boulder over the rest of the entrance, sealing her inside.

Rey flopped down on her back and panted heavily. She made it. She would live to fight and scavenge another day. She closed her eyes and let her hammering heart calm down along with her breathing. She did not know how long she laid there, but after the adrenaline in her system ebbed, she felt exhausted and incredibly thirsty. Rey sat up with a groan, unfurled the fabric that covered her face, and reached for her canteen in her satchel. She took a few shallow pulls from the container; she did not know how long she was going to be stuck here so she had to conserve what she had. After taking a few more deep breaths, she lifted her goggles and turned to take in the rest of her temporary shelter. She blinked in disbelief.

This place appeared to be, if not someone's home, at least a place stopping point along a journey elsewhere. The entrance may have been small, but the rest of the circular alcove was roughly ten feet high and forty feet in diameter. There were three comfortable looking pallets at the far end of the space and running along the right-side of the room was a small running stream. Rey gasped and rushed over to the clear water. It looked far cleaner than any water she had ever seen at Nima Outpost. She quickly drained the rest of her canteen, she could not bring herself to dump out the water and waste it. Once emptied, she filled her canteen and brought it to her lips for a small sip. The water was cool and was surprised to find that it had a hint of sweetness to it. She didn't think it was possible for water from the ground to be sweet. This was worth more to her than any of the parts she had collected from that warship today. 

Capping her canteen, she turned around to take in the rest of the space. Aside from the stream and pallets, across from her was a large, metal cupboard. Rey walked over to it and first inspected it for traps, just because no one was here at the moment, didn't mean that they did not visit frequently and anyone who lived in the desert knew that if you had to leave anything behind when you left, you had to either keep it hidden or make it bobby-trapped to ward off thieves. Rey did not find anything on the outside, but she cautiously cracked open one of the doors to see if there was a trigger or trap that was activated on the inside. She did not see anything, but still stood to the side before she opened it fully. Nothing happened.

Feeling emboldened, Rey looked inside and was once again floored by what greeted her vision: food. It was not the dehydrated, blue portions that Plutt paid her for her work, no. It was actual bread and dried meat and fruit. Rey poked the bread expecting it to be as hard as the rock that made up her shelter but instead found that it was still fairly soft. The person who put it there must not have been gone long, though they must have made it elsewhere for there was no way to cook or bake anything in this room. Then, Rey noticed that there was a note engraved on the door to the cupboard written in Basic:

_ Take what you need, _

_ Leave what you can spare, _

_ The next person who shelters here will thank you. _

Rey was dumbfounded. This level of kindness and generosity was unheard of among the all the scavengers she had come to know throughout her entire life. They were not evil, well most of them weren't, they all just knew that they had to look out for themselves first and that you could never expect help from anyone. Usually, you had to barter and trade to get help from anyone. Those trades were not always fair to one party or another, the "kindness" usually came in the form of the person bartering "getting the better deal" by getting more than receiving with little argument from the other. Rey had not eaten much in the past two days and she wanted to eat everything in front of her, but she decided only to eat half of what was in front of her.

She looked in the six other doors of the cupboard and found more food, a canteen, a high-quality leather satchel, and several other items. Rey decided that it was alright if she ate the remainder of what was behind the first cabinet door. She did not have anything useful to leave at the moment, but since she was going to be here for the next twenty-four hours, she decided that she could tinker with some of the components she found in the warship to make a little lamp with a decently charged battery to leave behind. However, her full belly and excitement of the recent past was making her unbearably tired. She shucked off her clothes and laid down on the pallet. It was stuffed with straw and it was softer than anything she had ever slept on. The sheets were smooth and clean and the blanket didn't have any holes in it. She put her head on the pillow and it felt so soft. She pinched and rubbed the fabric together to try to identify the substance and she guessed that it was maybe fur of some kind. Rey breathed in deeply. The pillow smelled good. It smelled similar to the flowers she had dried and pressed flat back at home. As she relaxed and drifted off, she let herself pretend that this was her bed that she slept in every night and that when she woke up, her family would rouse her for a large breakfast before leaving to go travel through fields of flowers.

According to her chrono, she had slept for roughly 12 hours. It was the deepest and most restful sleep that she could remember. She got dressed and took a drink of water before sitting down and working on her self-appointed lantern project. It took her about two hours of tinkering to get the lantern to work with the battery and Rey had even been able to enable it to adjust the brightness of the bulb. She couldn't completely help herself, though, and took a few more pieces of dried meat and fruit from another one of the cupboards. She did not have enough other components to make something as useful as a lantern, so she took out her small notebook and started to draw. She was no great artist, but she figured that she could at least try to make something pretty to leave in place of the food. She may even come back later with one of the flight simulators she made from time to time. As the hours passed, she wondered about the people who came here. She wanted to meet them, maybe she could make some friends. She was incredibly lonely waiting for her parents. Several times, she wished that she didn't have to go back home and wait for them. If she was gone when they came looking for her, she couldn't bring herself to think of the consequences. She briefly entertained the idea of telling one of the other scavengers of this place so she could leave and give her parents a way to find her, but she quickly dismissed that idea. There were too many selfish people and they would no doubt take advantage or even destroy the kind people who lived in this place with their greed.

Rey decided on drawing the field of flowers from her dream. She was satisfied with what she was able to do in-- she checked her chrono-- an hour and a half. She ripped the page from her notebook and placed it in the cupboard. She still had a little over eight hours before she could safely leave and she wasn't tired after her long rest. So, she decided to keep drawing. She wanted to show the next people who came here the island in the ocean with a myriad of nesting birds next.

Once eight hours had passed, Rey moved the boulder and exited her special room, as she had come to call it. She was reluctant to leave and head back. She was slightly anxious from being away so long, but she was conflicted. She could not remember the last time she had been so carefree and happy, not having to worry about food or water or someone trying to get the jump on her. She looked down the tunnel that she came from then looked towards where the tunnel delved further into where ever. She chewed her bottom lip, she was curious about this tunnel. She wondered where it led. Would it lead to another section of the maze or to a village? Would they be accepting of a stranger just waltzing into their hidden village? Rey shifted from foot to foot debating with herself. She had already been away for a day, the tunnel probably wouldn't go on forever, and what was a little more time away really in the big scheme of things? Rey nodded to herself, mind made up, and followed the unexplored part of the tunnel.

Rey walked for forty-five minutes. Just when she decided that if she did not find the end of the tunnel after an hour then she would turn back, she rounded a bend and saw the light of the exit. Excitement bubbling in her chest, she sprinted towards it. Closing her eyes and shielding them from the brightness with her forearm, she burst into the open air. When she opened them, she was frozen to the spot as she took in the sight before her.

The cave was like a miracle that Rey could never have imagined in all her wildest dreams. It was absolutely gigantic. The ceiling must have been a few hundred feet high and she could not guess the full extent of its size from her obscured view. She had never seen so much lush, green foliage in all of her life. It was like being transported to another world. The walls and floor had moss, yes, but the floor was also lousy with leafy ferns of all shapes and sizes ranging from thin and needle-like to wide and shaped like a spade. Those two features would have been surprising enough, however, what rose from the ground and came from the heavens is what made this place a true paradise. Trees and lots of them. They were breathtaking. They towered above her but left plenty of room between them and the ceiling. There were also so many different kinds! Rey could only tell that they were different from this distance and vantage point because some had a plethora of different colored flowers, more colors than she could have ever imagined on a vibrant, unabashed display. 

Craning her neck even higher she took in the ceiling. There was a massive hole at the top of the cave. It did not encompass the entire circumference of the cavern, but let in enough sunlight that the foliage beneath was able to grow and thrive. That alone would have been a sight to behold, however, it was the waterfall that cascaded down the right side of the opening that brought the rest of the cave up from gorgeous to majestic. The light hit the water at just the right angle that it made the water positively glow and emit a series of overlapping and crisscrossing rainbows. 

Rey took a deep gulp of air and it was almost too much to take in. If the sight left her speechless, the scent of the place left her breathless. It smelled damp and fresh and like other things that she did not have any words for. It was all overwhelming her senses and she could no longer contain herself as she fell to her knees and wept into her hands.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, but it was long enough for her knees and legs to ache from stiffness and her empty out an amount of tears she swore could have rivaled the waterfall coming from the ceiling. Closing her eyes and shifting from her knees to a sitting position, she gave herself a few moments to compose herself. Once she felt more like her normal self again, she opened her eyes and looked around again. It was just as heartbreakingly beautiful, but she was more prepared for it now. She just sat there for a few minutes, just looking and thinking about her next move.

She had been gone for over twenty-four hours and she had her curiosity of where the tunnel led was sated. She wished that she could explore this place more, but she knew that she could not do it right now. This place was not going anywhere, but she had places to be and could always come back, she reasoned. Picking herself up and dusting herself off, she took one more glance at the cave before returning to the tunnel to go collect her speeder and head home. 

She had returned to her own little slice of paradise almost two dozen times over the next five years. She tried not to go too often in case someone followed her or would get suspicious. She explored the cave and found berry bushes and eventually worked up the courage to climb the trees. She smelled the flowers and ate the juiciest of fruits she found. She knew that some of them could have been poisonous, but her gnawing hunger won out and she hadn't gotten sick or died yet, so she kept partaking of the fruit she did find. She even found the nuts that had been left in the cupboard one time by the people she had still yet to run into after all these years. She always made sure to check the alcove and leave some of the food she found in the cave as well as a series of lanterns she had made, they were always missing whenever she visited again, so they must have needed them. 

One time, she even let herself stay in the large cave for three days. It was when she was sixteen and slavers had come to Nima Outpost. The food that Rey was able to eat from the cave and the cupboard gave her much needed meat on her bones and enabled her to grow into a beautiful young woman. The kind of beautiful young woman that would sell for a high price. An ever higher price if she was a virgin, which Rey was. Plutt would be out one of his best scavengers, but he didn't care either way. Rey had overheard him telling them that if they could find and capture her that they could have her, but he wouldn't lift a finger to help or hinder them. Rey ran. She took her speeder to her home, gathered everything of value, and was long gone before anyone could find her or figure out where she went. She went to her cave of paradise.

She had figured out a way to hide her speeder at the entrance of the tunnel, so even if the slavers had somehow tracked her to the maze, they would never find a trace of her. In the three days she stayed in her own slice of paradise, she had taught herself how to fish in the lake at the base of the waterfall, gorged herself on fruits and nuts, and slept peacefully in a hammock hundreds of feet up in a tree and stargazed until she fell asleep. Those were the best three days of her life.

She was eighteen now. A fully grown woman and her parents had still not come back for her. She was starting to feel the hope drain from her soul. This did not happen often, but it was usually the most severe around what day she had decided was her birthday because she truly did not know. One of the few reasons she would go to her cave of paradise outside of hunger was her crippling loneliness and bouts of unshakable depression. 

It had become an annual event after the third year in a row she traveled there on the night of her birthday after a long day of scavenging wreckage. She gave this gift to herself the first time on her fourteenth birthday. She had only stayed until dawn, but she had felt better with a full stomach. Her fifteenth birthday, she stayed for until noon. On her sixteenth and seventeenth birthday, she stayed for an entire day. This year, she would give herself three days. Eighteen was supposed to be a momentous occasion. She was an adult now. She had so little to celebrate and the weight of the years of waiting were crushing her. She needed an escape. What were three more days? She would ask around Nima Outpost if anyone had come looking for her when she went back. She even left a note in her home saying that she would be back in three days before she left, just in case. It helped ease her anxiety of missing her parents.

Rey shook herself from her thoughts. No, that was enough of that. The moon was full and high in the sky tonight and beautiful. She should enjoy herself. That was the entire point and she was close to the tunnel. 

Rey exchanged dried meat for lanterns at the cupboard and made the rest of her journey to the Cave of Paradise with no interruptions as per usual. She made her way to her favorite tree that was by the lake and climbed up to the canopy. The canopy was about three hundred feet above ground and the top of the trunk's stem before the branches reached to the room of the cave was a large flat area that had become Rey's home away from home. The pallet she had made for herself since her last visit was still intact and made, just like she left it a few months ago. So, no one had found her place yet, not that she would have minded. She would have liked to encounter someone else who used the tunnel, alcove, and cave one of these days. Maybe one day she would. But, for now, she went about unpacking her things. Rey tested the plushness of the bed and found that the leaves were starting to dry out and crinkle. Not a lot, but enough so that Rey decided to gather a few bundles of fresher leaves to give herself a nicer bed for later. Afterwards, she was surprised that she still had energy. It had not been a particularly hard or easy day of scavenging, but she had been feeling bone-tired at the end of the day for the past few weeks no matter how hard her day was. Rey took this as a good sign and decided that she should indulge herself and wash up in the lake.

Rey only ever climbed up and down her tree the hard way when she first came back like now and when she was leaving for she didn't know how long. In between those times, she used a pulley and basket system she had rigged to take her up and down. She walked to the treeline and took off her clothes and boots. She reveled in the soft, moss-covered soil of the cave floor as she walked barefoot to the shore. The water was cool and the perfect temperature. She closed her eyes as she waded languidly into the water. Once she was waist deep, she crouched and turned onto her back to float. She had taught herself how to swim and float over the years and listened to the waterfall while her ears were submerged as she let her worries about her life and the outside world fade as her mind emptied and it was only her, the water, and peace. 

Her peace, however, was broken by an unknown assailant from above.

Rey did not register the sounds of a giant bat's feet breaking the surface of the water to scoop her up until it was too late and she was yanked from the lake and subsequently thrown into the air.

Rey screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry to leave it here for now.
> 
> Yes, I am DAYS late in posting this. I really tried to get this done, but, once I got to this part, I could not bring myself to write the smut I have planned. On the bright side, when I DO write it, it will be longer than I had planned.
> 
> Reminder, this has no beta. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes I made.


End file.
